arreglando mi corazón
by dianaaL
Summary: Bella nació diferente y cuando Edward la dejo se fue sin conocerla realmente , ella regresa a Inglaterra con el corazón roto creyéndolo irreparable, cuando ella y su hermano Harry reciben una misteriosa visita , Bella y Harry viajan a Hogwarts y en el camino , no se , quizá bella pueda reconstruir su corazón.. / La historia es mia , los personajes obviamente que no :D
1. Flash Back

**Hola , bueno antes que nada debo decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , esta solo es una historia que estubo rondando en mi cabeza ... cambie muchas cosas de las historias originales pero como ya les mencione , yo solo invente la historia los personajes no los invente yo :D**

CAPITULO 1

CC/BELLA

Soy Isabela Lilly Potter, bueno ese es mi verdadero nombre pero lo cambie cuando me fui a Forks para ese "programa especial" Yo puedo controlar los elementos desde que tengo memoria soy una especie de bruja. Al principio mis padres no me creían, decían que simplemente estaba loca y bueno debo admitir que yo también lo llegue a pensar.

El día que mis padres lo descubrieron, hicieron lo que jamás pensé que harían:

-**FLASHBACK-**-

Tenía yo 9 años, iba yo llegando de la escuela con Papá .Cuando entre a mi casa, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparado la cena.

_-!Mamá, ya regresé ¡_

-_Si cariño, la cena ya casi esta lista _

Yo decidí salir al jardín que en aquella época teníamos, mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista la cena. Me puse a jugar a lanzar rocas, pero, lo que me hacia diferente, era que yo lo hacía sin tocarlas.

Entonces, escuche un grito fuerte que provenía del interior de mi casa, entre corriendo y me dirigí a la cocina, Cuando entre, me quede en shock, pues al parecer mi madre no se dio cuenta e incendio las cortinas con un cerillo. El fuego nos comenzó a rodear y tapo la entrada, definitivamente no parecía haber salida alguna.

Yo en mi miedo, escondí mi cara en la pierna de mamá, pensando que ese seria nuestro fin.

Mientras cerraba los ojos , moví mi mano imaginando que podía controlar el fuego que nos rodeaba , Yo en ese momento deseaba que pudiera yo tener ese control , de pronto , no sé qué sucedió pero me di cuenta que el fuego , estaba enfrente de mi mano , como si yo lo controlara .

Con mi otra mano imagine que podía mover el agua que estaba en el fregadero y con ella apagaba el fuego de la cocina , y tal fue mi concentración que sucedió lo mismo que con el fuego , de pronto , una mini columna estaba enfrente de mi mano y finalmente el fuego se apago .Mi madre me veia raro , como si pensara que yo había causado ese axidente.

Yo en ese momento pensé que mis padres por fin me creerían pero , después de ese pequeño incidente , mi madre y padre se empezaron a comportar raro, , casi no me hablan , el único que me hablaba con normalidad era Harry , mi hermano , que es 2 años mayor que yo .

Un día que regrese de la escuela, y entre a mi recamara, me lleve la gran sorpresa de que mis cosas ya no estaban ahí.

Baje para preguntarle a mí mamá pero ella solo me dijo:

"_ven vamos a dar un paseo_ "yo estaba feliz por que tenia días que mi madre no me hablaba, así que cuando subí al auto , no me fije realmente en el camino que estábamos tomando .

De pronto, el auto se detuvo y mi mamá bajo para sacar algo de la cajuela, cuando logre bajar finalmente, fue cuando realmente me di cuenta en qué lugar estaba.

"INSTITUTO INFANTIL DE PSIQUIATRIA"

Tenía yo 9 años pero no era ninguna tonta como para no darme cuenta de que mis padres me iban a internar.

-_Mami, yo no quiero estar ahí- le suplique _

_- lo siento Isabela pero, es lo mejor para ti, prometo regresar por ti pronto _

_-Por favor mami no te vayas- grite _

Pero ella solo se alejo de mí, se subió al auto y me dejo ahí parada con mis maletas. Desde ese día no la eh vuelto a ver.

-**FIN DEL FLASH BACK** -

Los primeros 6 años, transcurrieron como si nada, me apartaban de los demás niños pues pensaban que era una mala influenza. Mi única amiga era una chica llamada Ángela. Recuerdo que el año que cumplí 14 años entro un chico de cabello blanco y que siempre me veía raro.

Con el único de mi familia con quien mantuve contacto fue con mi hermano Harry , que después supe que nuestros padres lo mandaron a vivir con el tío Vernon que a decir verdad , realmente no nos quería y cada vez que íbamos de visita nos trataba muy feo .

Realmente no me quiero imaginar cómo sería vivir con él.

Cuando cumplí 17 años, me permitieron vivir fuera un tiempo y mi destino fue un pequeño lugar de Estados Unidos.

Nunca pensé que clase de cosas me pasarían en ese lugar, y una de esas fue enamorarme de un vampiro llamado Edward Cullen. Todo era perfecto Cuando estaba con el , incluso el los dias de solead que viví en el hospital casi logre olvidarlos . En la escuela eramos realmente inseparables y yo pensaba que habia encontrado a mi principe azul .

Pero too cambio desde mi cumpleaños ,despues de que me cortara con ese papel , Edward cambio su actitud hacia mi , era muy distante y frio . Yo sabia que algo andaba mal , pero no sabia que tanto .

Sus palabras, el dia que me abanono en el bosque , me hirieron profundamente , puedo asegurar que desde entonces , mi corazon se rompio en mil pedazos que dificilmente se podian arreglar , era como si el mundo entero me estubiera aplastando, no se ni como describir el terrible y profundo sentimiento que sentí el dia que me dejo.

-**FLASH BACK**-

_-Lo siento Bella pero realmente lo nuestro nunca debió haber pasado, Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo._

_-Edward, escúchame, creo que podemos arreglar esto, si fue por lo que paso en la fiesta , no fue Nada_ –Le suplique

_- Lo siento Bella pero tú solo fui este una especie de distracción _

_-Tu, ya no me quieres ?_

_-en cierto modo , te quise pero , siempre supe que lo nuestro tendria muchos problemas._

_-vamos Edward , a mi no me importa , yo solo quiero estar contigo .._

_- Lo lamento Bella pero creo que , hoy es el ultimo dia que nos veremos ._

Esa última oración me dolió profundamente y solo logre contestarle con el orgullo que aun quedaba en mí

_-escúchame bien Cullen, a partir de hoy, yo dejo de existir para ti –_dicho eso, me di la media vuelta y me fui.

-**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**-

Ese mismo día, llame a mi hermano Para avisarle que regresaba a Inglaterra., ya no soportaba estar más en Forks.

Cuando Llegue a Inglaterra, comencé a imaginar cómo se vería Harry ahora, después de tantos años sin vernos, sería realmente extraño.

Iba yo tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que no me dije y choque con un chico que iba igual o mas distraído que yo, mis cosas se regaron en el piso así que me agache para recogerlas, Cuando me agache vi que el chico también se agacho para ayudarme a recogerlas.

-perdón es que iba un poco distraída Gracias por ayudarme a levantar mis cosas – le dije, el chico era rubio y más alto que yo

El solo se me quedo viendo con esos ojos grises primero con sorpresa y después frunció el ceño y dijo

-Solo te ayude por cortesía y si tienes razón, la próxima fíjate por donde caminar – me dijo de manera hostil y se marcho.

Esa cara , juraría quela he visto en algun lado , no se pero podrá ser muy guapo ese chico pero tiene un carácter horrible .

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios .. ya tengo muchos capítulos adelantados así que no tardare en subirlos ... si tienen alguna duda , díganme por favor ...**


	2. Sombrero seleccionador

CAPITULO 2

**Cc/Bella**

Estaba yo sentada , viendo como la gente pasaba , y la verdad comenzaba a desesperarme un poco , de pronto escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Harry que agitaba su mando para llamar mi atención .

Ni siquiera me moleste en dejar mis cosas debidamente en mi asiento, yo solo las avente y Salí corriendo para darle un gran abrazo a mi hermano, teníamos 8 años sin vernos y nuestro único medio de comunicación eran algunas cartas y correos.

Cuando él me abrazo, mis ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lagrimas, el ya no era el niño pequeño que recordaba, el sin duda había crecido y había hecho un poco de ejercicio ´porque se veía más fuerte.

-Bella, en verdad, te eh extrañado mucho

-Yo también Harry, veo que has crecido

-Si supongo que sí, sabes, tengo algo importante que contarte, pero primero hay que ir a casa y ahí te explico todo –Dijo mientras me ayudaba con la maleta.

El camino de regreso fue realimente silencioso, pues cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, me pregunto ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tenía que contar Harry ?no se pero tengo un presentimiento mesclado entre bueno y malo.

Llegamos a casa y como era de esperarse, el tío Vernon, nos esperaba con el peor humor que tenia, desde siempre

-Oh Isabela, veo que llegaron, bueno pues tendré que darte las reglas de esta casa, Vas a compartir cuarto con tu hermano y si vienen vistas tienen que simular que no existen, no quiero que los vecinos piensen que nos gusta recoger vagabundos de la calle.- dijo mas en tono mas como amenaza

-Si tío Vernon no te preocupes. Le dije lo mas educadamente posible, porque la verdad muchas palabras no muy agradables pasaron por mi cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, rápidamente comencé a acomodar mis cosas.

-Bella puedes venir a sentarte un momento, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, dime ¿qué pasa? – le pregunte un poco curiosa

-Bella , quiero que me expliques con detalle , como fue que te diste cuenta que tenias habilidades fuera de lo común – me dijo en un tono muy serio , obviamente no se estaba burlando como pensé

La verdad esa pegunta me desconcertó, pues después del incidente en la cocina con mamá y que descubrieron mis habilidades, Harry nunca me pregunto nada,

-Pues todo comenzó cuando tenía 8 años, lo recuerdo perfectamente, me encantaba salir a hacer casitas con palitos al jardín , una ocasión tuve la idea de hacer un castillo de tierra , igual que como hacíamos las de arena , pero yo no sabía que la tierra mojada no era igual que la arena , así que cuando hice mi primera torre todo se salió y yo tercamente seguí insistiendo, teniendo los mismos resultados , llegue a frústrame un poco y en mi último intento ,me imagine alzando las rocas con mi mano , y de la nada sentí pequeñas cosquillitas en mi mano , fue cuando me di cuenta que había logrado mantener esta ultima torre en una pieza .. Le quise decir a mamá pero ella decía que era solo mi imaginación pero bueno, creo que tú sabes el resto de la historia

Harry se quedo meditando un segundo mi historia

-¿Bella alguna vez te conté porque mis padres me dejaron con tío Vernon?

-no creo que no,

-Bella, el día que te dejaron en aquel Hospital psiquiátrico, descubrí que…- dejo la frase inconclusa , parecía nervioso , como si estuviera dudando en decirme o no.

-¡descubriste que! Potter, no dejes las cosas así al aire, es mucho suspenso - ni siquiera le pregunte, mas bien, yo diría que le exigí que me dijera lo que estaba pasando

- ok, dos cosas, primera no me digas Potter que yo tengo un nombre y segundo, descubrí que yo también tengo habilidades.

Deje de escuchar cuando dijo "yo también tengo habilidades ", porque me quede en shock, realmente no me los esperaba.

**Cc/Harry **

En el momento que le solté de golpe , el secreto que eh estado guardando toda mi vida desde que ella se fue ,Bella se quedo en shock , tenía la mirada perdida o no se pero obviamente había una gran mescla de emociones en esa cabeza.

De pronto reacciono y me pregunto seriamente.

-comprendo tus razones por no haberme dicho por carta, así que en este momento quiero que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió, como llegaste aquí realmente, y que cuales son tus habilidades.

-Pues el día que te fuiste, realmente, me deprimí y debo de admitir que agarre cierto rencor contra nuestros padres por haberte, practicante echado de la casa así que deje de hablar con ellos, solo hablaba lo necesario. Un día, les rogué para que me dejaran ir a visitarte y ellos me dijeron que no, porque decían que eras mala influencia, pero realmente esa no era buena excusa , eres mi hermana y no veo cual sería la mala influencia, además creo que nuestros padres pensaban que por la edad que tenia me tragaba todas las mentiras que me decían cuando quería visitarte. Recuerdo que ese día que te quise visitar , me enoje tanto que subí a mi cuarto y fue cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien pues las luces se empezaron a prender y a apagar , no sé cómo explicarte cual es mi habilidad por que sinceramente yo tampoco los sé , Sé que cuando me enojo , pasan cosas extrañas a mi alrededor , una ocasión fuimos al zoológico con tío Vernon y nuestro querido primo empezó a molestar a la serpiente , yo no sé porque pero me enoje mucho y lo único que recuerdo es que de la nada , nuestro primo ya estaba del otro lado del vidrio.

-No te preocupes, entre los dos, vamos a averiguar qué es lo que pasa porque estoy segura de que tiene una muy buena explicación - me dijo Bella en un acto para animarme un poco

-y bien, no me has dicho como fue que llegaste aquí realmente – me dijo Bella

-Pues el día que descubrí que algo malo estaba pasando conmigo, decidí escaparme de la casa, yo no quería que me mandaran a un hospital, así fue como llegue a aquí .pero ahora quiero que me cuentes, porque de repente decidiste regresar aquí a Inglaterra

Me conto una larga historia , de un tal Edward Cullen , y que la termino por un corte de papel en su mano , lo más extraño de todo es que cuando lo dijo puso los ojos en blanco , como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía decir , pero cuando me conto como fue que la termino en el Bosque , desde ese momento comencé a odiar a ese tal Edward , de lo que si estoy seguro es que Bella me está ocultando una parte importante de la historia y sé que lo voy a descubrir.

**Cc/Bella**

Cuando me pregunto por Edward le conté casi todo porque estuve a punto de decirle que eran "vampiros ", y por suerte reaccione y no termine la frase, de algo estoy segura , el sabe que no le conté toda la historia . Pero yo solo espero que no quiera investigar más.

Cuando ya llevaba una semana en Inglaterra, comencé a buscar alguna escuela para poder ponerme al corriente en las clases. Toda iba extraordinariamente bien, y después de habernos contado prácticamente todo, Harry y yo éramos inseparables

Una mañana, alguien realmente extraño, llego y toco la puerta de nuestra casa:

-Buenos días, Señorita Potter, Buenos días Señor Potter, eh estado esperando algunos años por ustedes.

- buenos días, en que podemos ayudarlo señor – pregunto Harry

-Pues verán, yo vengo a contestar todas su preguntas, por que se que las tienen.

De que rayos habla este hombre ¿? Seguro que es un loquito, y por la cara que tenia Harry, el pensaba lo mismo que yo .

-Creo que usted está confundido señor, pienso que se equivoco de casa, le dije de la manera más educada posible, mientras cerraba la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla completamente, su respuesta nos dejo a los 2 en shock

-Entonces, supongo que no quieren saber, porque tienen esas habilidades tan extrañas – nos dijo el señor

Con esa información, abrimos la puerta de golpe .

-entonces usted sabe, que somos nosotros, porque obviamente no somos gente normal - Harry muy cautelosamente

-Ustedes, mis queridos jóvenes, son hechiceros

Harry y yo casi nos quedamos casi en shock por la noticia y dijimos con un tono de vos bastante alto

-¿¡ Que somos que ¡?...

-Hechiceros, creo que eso fue lo que dije.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo por la sorpresa hasta que yo rompí con el silencio

-ok, suponiendo que le creemos, ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿qué hace aquí? , porque si usted viene de parte del programa especial de hospital psiquiátrico, quiero que sepa que no pienso regresar a ese lugar. Además…

-Tranquila Isabela, no vengo de ningún lugar así, yo soy Albus Dumbledore el director del colegio Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería. Y eh venido a entregarles sus cartas personalmente.

Nos dio un sobre a cada uno, tenían un diseño bastante antiguo pero encantador, Harry y yo la abrimos al mismo tiempo.

Nos habían aceptado en el colegio, y nos daba una lista realmente extraña de útiles escolares .Entrabamos en 2 dias y ni siquiera sé donde conseguir todo lo que pedían.

-Y ¿donde se supone que encontraremos todo esto?- Pregunto Harry

-No se preocupen, este año mande a alguien a comprarles su cosas, solo necesito que arreglen su maleta, porque nos vamos mañana temprano, lo único que van a necesitar comprar es su varita, pues esa la tienen que escoger personalmente. Y no se preocupen, su tío Vernon ya está enterado, y sorprendentemente no se opuso con el hecho de que se vallan mañana.

-De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Al otro día, nos levantamos temprano, Harry y yo no lo habíamos expresado en voz alta pero por alguna extraña razón, creíamos abiertamente en Albus Dumbledore nuestro nuevo director, ha qué extraño nombre. A las 8:30 en punto, regreso Dumbledore para llevarnos a Hogwarts

-Bien, necesito que tomen mi brazo para llegar directamente a la estación de trenes en Londres.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? Usted insinúa que nos vamos a teletransportar- dije riéndome.

-No señorita Potter, ahora tome mi brazo y se dará cuenta de que todo esto de la magia es en serio porque al parecer usted todavía no cree en todo esto.

Tome su brazo y con mi otra mano tenía un pequeño carrito con todas mis maletas que eran bastantes, a comparación con la que llevaba Harry. De pronto sentí un pequeño tirón en mi hombro, como si alguien me estuviera jalando fuertemente hacia arriba y de la nada aparecimos en un callejón, que estaba junto a la estación de trenes en Londres. Dumbledore ya tenía experiencia y callo como si fuera algo normal para él, pero como Harry y yo nunca lo habíamos hecho nos caímos horriblemente azotando en piso.

-Bien chicos, yo me tengo que ir, su tren está en la plataforma 9 ¾. Y sale en exactamente 5 horas, tienen el tiempo suficiente para ir a comprar su varita y antes de que pregunten algo, mande a unas personas que les ayudaran con todo esto, vayan al banco por su dinero y creo que eso es todo.

-Pero, nosotros no tenemos dinero en el Banco.- dijo Harry

-Pero Claro que lo tienen, Una de sus antepasados llamada Mildred Rowena Potter, tenía una gran suma de dinero, cuando murió, no dejo ningún descendiente directo, pero su hermano que es el bisabuelo del abuelo de su padre si tenía hijos, pero ellos nunca desarrollaron ningún tipo de magia, pero, ustedes si la obtuvieron, no la saben controlar pero la tienen, y al ser familiares de ella , toda esa gran suma de dinero que se quedo guardada y que con el tiempo solo se ah ido incrementando , pasa a ser de ustedes.

-¡INCREIBLE! - grito Harry

Yo solo rodee lo ojos con frustración, tome mis cosas y nos encaminamos a la estación donde había una familia con un letrero que decía "hermanos Potter "

-Emmmm creo que nosotros somos los Potter

-Encantada de Conocerlos, Yo soy Molly Weasley y el es mi esposo Arthur

-Mucho gusto Señora Weasley, yo soy Harry y ella es mi hermana Isabela – dijo Harry

En otras circunstancias, hubiera dicho que me gusta más que me llamen Bella pero, eso me recordaba tanto a mis días cuando estaba con Edward y automáticamente, me entristecía, así que prefiero no pensar en esas cosas

-Ellos son mis hijos – Todos eran pelirrojos y tenían una gran sonrisa, se veían buenas personas eh de admitir

-Ellos son: Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy y Charlie

-Encantados de concerlos chicos, Dumbledore nos dijo que ustedes nos iban a ayudar a comprar algunas cosas que nos faltan.

-Sí, nosotros los llevaremos a comprar su varita y algunas cosas más que se que necesitaran además de los libros.

Llegamos a un lugar que era casi como un bar solo que al entrar, te dabas cuenta que lo único que había eran brujas y magos de todos tipo.

Los Señores Weasley nos llevaron a la parte de atrás del lugar, le dieron tres golpes a la pared y los ladrillos increíblemente se comenzaron a mover se su lugar, realmente esto de la magia me gusta.

Cuando salimos del extraño bar, nos vimos parados en una gran plaza, la gente era tan amigable, había muchas cosas de todo tipo, tiendas de animales, dulces, era muy colorido, realmente me encantaba este lugar

Primero fuimos al banco, y cuando vimos la cantidad de dinero que teníamos, realmente fue increíble, era una bodega realmente grande.

Saliendo del Banco fuimos directamente a comprar las varitas.

-Esta es la tienda de Olivander´s. **(Perdón si me equivoque en la escritura, pero es que no se bien como se escribe) **aquí compraran la suya, como todos los demás – nos dijo Ginny, Ron estaba a su lado viendo una escoba que estaba en exhibición. Sus padres nos concedieron un poco de privacidad y se fueron con sus otros hijos por una cerveza de mantequilla.

Entramos y el lugar estaba algo obscuro pero lleno de cajitas que imagino son las varitas.

-Ustedes deben de ser los hermanos Potter y supongo que vienen por su primera varita, ceo que se cual es la suya- despareció y regreso con 5 cajitas

- Primero busquemos la suya Joven Potter, quiero que tome alguna y la agite

Harry probo con las primeras 5 que llevaba pero con ninguna sucedió algo al agitarse, porque según el dueño del lugar, las varitas escogen a su portador. Se fue y regreso con otro tanto de cajitas, yo la verdad pensé que nunca íbamos a terminar por que tampoco sucedió algo con esas, Se fue y regreso esta vez solo con cajita y cuando Harry la tomó. La varita brillo.

-Excelente, me parece que esta varita lo ha elegido y déjeme decirle que el material de esta es muy especial, ahora pasemos con usted Señorita, iré buscar algunas cajitas

Regreso, con 4cajitas y al igual que con Harry, ninguna izo algo cuando las agarre, Se fue y regreso con otras 5 cajita yo pensé que tampoco iba a ser alguna de esa pero cuando tome la varita de la tercera cajita, esta brillo con mucha fuerza. Fue una sensación electrizante.

Salimos de esa tienda, pero al salir, choque con la persona con la que menos me esperaba, el chico rubio del aeropuerto con el que había chocado.

-Creo que esto de chocar conmigo se ah hecho una costumbre para ti – me dijo riéndose, rayos para ser honesta, podía ser el muchacho un grosero pero tenía una encantadora sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, no esperaba volver a chocar contigo

-No te preocupes, todos desean estar conmigo además creo que la torpeza , es normal en niñas como tu

-dos cosas, una, tengo nombre y es Isabela y dos, Desde el momento que me empezaste a hablar me has parecido la persona más aburrida y poco interesante que he conocido…

Su cara lo dijo todo pues no se esperaba algo así.

-Me llamo Draco y por tu bien espero que no vuelvas a chocar con migo, esta vez te perdone por me encontraba de buen humor pero no va a ser así todo el tiempo así que no te acostumbres, sé que soy guapo, sexy y que te encantaría que algún día te invite a salir pero no tienes que…- no lo deje terminar

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? No todas las mujeres te pondrían en la categoría de "guapo y sexy ", la verdad yo pienso que eres feo y no es de mi estilo salir con hombres estúpidos como tu, pero sabes algo , creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con una persona tan grosera que estoy segura que ni siquiera conoce la palabra "educación " – Draco se quedo en shock , obviamente nadie le había dicho eso en su vida , se que apenas lo eh visto 2 veces pero realmente odio a las personas que se creen lo mejor del mundo .

Me di la vuelta y me fui, espero no volverme a encontrar con ese tal Draco porque aun que tenga una sonrisa linda era una persona muy fría y fea por dentro.

Terminamos nuestras compras, Habíamos comprado nuestra varita, una mascota cada uno: yo compre un hurón llamado: Nico , Harry compro una lechuza y la llamo Hedwik **(discúlpenme nuevamente si no escribí bien el nombre )** compramos escobas y algunos dulces para el camino a Hogwarts.

No nos dimos cuenta lo rápido que paso el tiempo, por que al llegar, solo faltaban 30 minutos para que saliera el tren. La señora Weasley ya conocía bien el lugar, así que nos evitamos el tener que estar preguntando por la famosa plataforma 9 ¾. Resulto que la entrada era por uno de las columnas de la estación y al traspasar, llegabas a un tren que decía _Expreso a Hogwarts. _Comenzamos a buscar lugar con Ron y Ginny, pues durante nuestras compras, platicamos de todo y nos hicimos grandes amigos , para ellos también era su primer día pues antes asistían a otra escuela de magia que había , pues nos contaron que hay varias escuelas además de Hogwarts en todo el mundo.

Finalmente encontramos lugar, solo había una chica en el así que había suficiente espacio para los 4

-Hola yo soy Isabela Potter y el es Harry mi hermano, ellos son Ron y Ginny Weasley

-Hola yo soy Hermione Granger, este es mi primer año en Hogwarts, antes iba en una escuela de magia que había en Francia pero como mis padres se mudaron a Inglaterra, a los 2 días de llegar, me llego mi carta para Hogwarts .

-Creo que tu , Isabela y yo seremos grandes amigas – Dijo Ginny emocionada

-Buenos nos solo ella lo piensa, también yo pienso los mismo de todos – dijo Ron, viendo a Hermione con una mirada extraña, y una gran sonrisa. Yo no sé qué paso pero yo creo que a Ron le gustó Hermione.

Cuando Llegamos. En la entrada de ese increíble castillo nos recibió la que parecía ser la subdirectora.

-Los que ya tengan casa asignada por favor, diríjanse inmediatamente al gran comedor y los que aun no tienen por favor, esperen afuera de el gran comedor.

Íbamos caminando pero sorprendentemente, en lugar de que yo chocara con alguien o algo, un chico choco conmigo, pero cuando vi de quien se trataba no pude evitar expresar mi disgusto.

-Hay no es cierto, justamente tenias que ser tu, el chocara de nuevo conmigo.

Draco me vio muy sorprendido.

-¿Vas a estudiar aquí?- fue lo único que logro decir

-obviamente, genio, si no que otra cosa estaría haciendo aquí.- le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

El solo se fue un poco molesto, con un grupo de chicos, al parecer el ya tenía amigos.

Cuando llego la hora, las puertas se abrieron y entramos a un gran salón, uno a uno fueron pasando para asignarles una casa.

-Harry Potter – lo llamo la subdirectora, Harry subió y ella le puso un sombrero que hablaba, no se que le dijo el sombrero pero finalmente grito:

-¡GRIFFINDOR!

Hermione, Ron y Ginny habían quedado también en Griffindor, espero que me toque con ellos, son los únicos que conozco y no me gustaría estar sola menos que me tocara en la misma casa que Draco. Cuando paso Draco, para mi gran alivio quedo en Slytherin. Pasaron otros alumnos más y finalmente la Subdirectora me llamo:

-Isabela Potter.

Que nervios. Subí y me colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, primero todo en silencio y después el sombrero hablo:

-Ha, otra Potter, tienes una mente parecida a la de tu hermano, eres una buen persona pero puedes llegar a ser un poco cruel, podrías quedar bien en Slytherin –_Oh no, ahí no, yo en Slytherin es igual a ver a Draco todos los días, pensé un poco preocupada_-Pero veo que eres valiente, Griffindor es buena opción pero veo que también tienes la lealtad de Hufflepuff y la gentileza y corazón de ravenclaw, esta es una decisión muy difícil Isabela. Pero creo que te pondré en ….

CONTINUARA :D

**Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo , **

**Dejen sus comentarios , y si tienen alguna aportación a la historia o quieren decirme algo que no les haya gustado mucho , agánamelo saber para poder mejorarlo. Dejen sus comentarios **

**Y espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo , lo más rápido posible **

**Adivinen en que casa se quedo :D**


	3. tengo tanta suerte

**CAPITULO 4**

-Isabela Potter.

Que nervios. Subí y me colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, primero todo en silencio y después el sombrero hablo:

-Ha, otra Potter, tienes una mente parecida a la de tu hermano, eres una buen persona pero puedes llegar a ser un poco cruel, podrías quedar bien en Slytherin –_Oh no, ahí no, yo mas Slytherin es igual a ver a Draco todos los días, pensé un poco preocupada_-Pero veo que eres valiente, Griffindor es buena opción pero veo que también tienes la Gracia de Hufflepuff y la gentileza y corazón de Ravenclaw, esta es una decisión muy difícil Isabela.

Pero creo que te pondré en pondré en….. ¡RAVENCLAW! - la mesa de Ravenclaw salto en gritos, estaré sola pero por lo menos no estaré con Darco.

Me acerque a la mesa, un poco nerviosa pues, no conocía a nadie, llegue y algunas chicas me sonrieron.

-Hola, yo soy Luna Lovegood y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Isabela Potter un gusto conocerte.

-Yo soy nueva aquí, así que, se podría decir que tus eres mi primera amiga en este lugar – me dijo Luna

-Yo igual soy nueva pero mi hermano y tres amigos igual estudian aquí.

-Eso es genial, espero algún día conocerlos.

Le iba a contestar pero, apareció un gran banquete y como ya tenía hambre, comencé a comer con mucho entusiasmo. Cuando por fin nos permitieron salir del gran comedor, Luna y yo, decidimos ir a buscar nuestro dormitorio. Vimos a unas chicas de nuestra casa dirigirse igualmente a los dormitorios así que las seguimos para poder, finalmente descubrir que nuestra sala común estaba en el séptimo piso del castillo. Y para ser sincera la entrada era realmente extraña. Una puerta sin picaporte, con aldaba en forma de águila.

Afortunadamente, compartía cuarto con Luna, y otras chicas, una se llamaba Lisa Turpin, otra se llamaba Cho Chang, realmente eran muy agradables. Al otro día, nos levantamos temprano, pues en el horario, se especificaba que el desayuno era a las 8:30, así que salimos rápidamente de la habitación y nos encaminamos rápidamente al gran comedor.

Cuando llegamos, Vi a mi hermano desayunando y con él, estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi hermano y a mis otros amigos?

-Seguro, siempre me ha gustado conocer gente nueva.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban, rápidamente los presente.

-Chicos, ella es Luna Lovegood,

-Hola Luna, un placer conocerte- dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Cuando, terminamos el desayuno, me encamine a mi primera clase, "Defensa contra las artes obscuras" , genial , ninguno de mis amigos entraba conmigo ….

Llegue, y tome asiento en una de los escritorios de en medio. iba a tener compañero de escritorio , solo espero que no sea alguien desagradable.

Escuche que alguien movía la silla que estaba junto a la mí, cuando vi quien era ,deseé en ese instante que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, eso de que Draco se apareciera en cada lugar en el que estoy se está poniendo realmente frustrante y molesto.

-Hola Draco – le dije solo por cortesía

-Hola Isabela, veo que seremos compañeros en esta clase, así que, por que no dejamos nuestros problemas a un lado y tratamos de ser amigos.-Me dijo, mostrándome la primera sonrisa sincera que le había visto en mi vida _, debo admitir que su sonrisa es linda y … wooo espera ,¿acabo de pensar que Draco tiene sonrisa linda? definitivamente estoy loca._

- Hey eso es nuevo, desde cuando se te ocurrió eso que yo sea tu "amiga" porque el simple hecho de que me llames torpe y creas que muero por ti , sin mencionar que las últimas veces que te encontré no has sido muy amable que digamos , no te ayuda en mucho.

-vamos Isabela, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así, además así tratas a los viejos conocidos –me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano en un signo de "tregua".

- ¿Conocidos? ¿Desde cuándo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.- le dije realmente confundida

El me vio con exasperación pero al final sonrió y me dijo:

-Te daré el día de hoy para que recuerdes y al final nos vemos en la entrada del gran comedor a las 6:00 para terminar esta interesante plática

Cuando termino la clase y salí del salón, me despedí de Draco con un "nos vemos después "pero el solo sonrió._ Rayos, esa sonrisa tiene algo que, Isabela otra vez vamos a empezar con eso ¿? El sigue siendo un patán, y que tenga una muy linda sonrisa no lo hará cambiar así que, concéntrate…._

El hecho de que Draco me dijera que ya nos habíamos visto desde antes, me dejo pensando, no recuero haberlo visto antes, bueno , debo admitir que su cabello tiene un gran parecido al de aquel chico de mi primer día en ese hospital pero sería mucha coincidencia que fuera el mismo¿ o no? Y suponiendo que lo fuera, porque habrá entrado a ese lugar ¿? Tengo entendido que sus padres igual son magos así que no veo el problema, hummm tengo mucho en que pensar

Me encontré a Luna, Ginny y Hermione afuera en el pasillo cuando Salí, esperándome para ir a la clase que milagrosamente compartía con ellas y eran las clases de vuelo. Mientras nos digiramos a la clase Ginny nos llego con una noticia.

-Se enteraron que van a entrar 7 alumnos nuevos a Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte yo

-Si, creo que su apellido es Cullen, escuche al profesor Dumbledore hablar de eso con la profesora McGonagall.

La verdad yo deje de escuchar, en cuanto escuche el apellido "Cullen "¿Qué rayos tenían que hacer ellos aquí? Alguien haya arriba conspira contra mí, primero me encuentro a Draco en la escuela, ¿y ahora esto? Sé que no tengo muy buena suerte que digamos ¿pero esto? Definitivamente era demasiado, pero igual nunca fui una adolecente normal y supongo que dentro de mi anormalidad esta mi poca suerte , pero por que tenía que hacer acto de presencia y justo con ellos ..

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- escuche que gritaron y vi a Hermione, agitando su mano frente a mi cara,

-Lo siento, me quede pensando un poco

-Sí creo que nos dimos cuenta- dijo luna riéndose un poco.

-Oye y de casualidad no escuchaste, ¿Cuándo se supone que van a venir?

-Sí, creo que llegan hoy a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, solo curiosidad

Paso el día, y yo me la pase pensando en Ed... Bueno, en "el " todo el día y en lo que Draco me dijo , sigo pensando en si es o no , el chico que vi cuando llegue al hospital , La verdad no quería que llegara la hora del almuerzo, estoy segura que todavía no estaba lista para volverlo a ver después de aquel día en el bosque.

Pasaron el rato y lamentablemente, llego la hora del almuerzo, tome mi asiento junto a Luna y Cho. Y mientras el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para dar un anuncio, del cual yo ya sabía.

-Chicos, les tengo una nueva noticia, este año, una familia se quedara a estudiar con nosotros, ellos son los Cullen.

Cuando dijo eso , esas 5 personas en las cuales trataba de no pensar , atravesaron la puerta ,fue en ese momento cuando vi que los Cullen tenían una nueva integrante y supe en ese instante que ella era la compañera de Edward y supuse que la verdadera razón por la que me había dejado era ella.

Pasaron uno por uno, por la prueba del sombrero seleccionador. La verdad, no me interesa lo que el sombrero le haya dicho, yo solo escuche el veredicto. Edward, Alice y Emmet quedaron en Griffindor, y la compañera de Edward que la verdad ni me interesaba saber su nombre quedó en Slytherin, pero, lamentablemente Jasper, quedo en Ravenclaw, vaya que suerte la mía.

Cuando pasaron junto a mí, se dieron cuenta de quién era yo, por el aroma supongo, porque se me quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

Cuando se dirigieron a su asiento, podía sentir desde lejos sus miradas sobre mí, trataba de ignorarlos pero cuando, voltee para que vieran mi mirada de exasperación y entendieran la indirecta de "déjenme en paz "fue cuando vi que Edward agarro de la barbilla a su compañera y la besaba , fue como si de pronto me dieran de golpes en la cara y unas cuantas patadas en el estomago , en pocas palabras , sentí muy feo. Su familia, cuando voltearon a ver a Edward y vieron lo que yo estaba viendo, me miraron con ojos de disculpa.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?-Me pregunto Cho un poco preocupada, y desde lejos pude ver como Harry me veía igual muy preocupado, al parecer, el ya sabía que ellos eran la familia de la que le había hablado

-Me disculpan, voy al baño y estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación Cho- Dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

Me levante y me fui directamente a un pasillo en el que casi no había nadie , cuando ya no pude mas , me senté en la esquina de una columna para poder llorar y sacar todo eso que me había guardado.

De pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro, y cuando voltee para ver quién era, vi a la persona que menos me esperaba.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? – dije tratando de contener los sollozos.

-iba yo saliendo del baño cuando te vi pasar llorando, ¿estás bien?

- no la verdad no pero, por que de pronto te preocupas por mí, no se supone que te caigo mal y te burlas de la niña torpe.- le dije

- Ya te dije, no tengo nada en tu contra- me dijo como si le hablara a un retrasado

- eso no lo dijiste

-Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes, y finalmente ¿ya te acordaste de mí?

-según yo, entraste al hospital psiquiátrico casi al mismo tiempo que ¿yo o no?

- DING , respuesta correcta –

-Mucha casualidad eh… bueno pues en ese caso , te puedo considerar como compañero si mínimo te disculpas.

-disafculpagmejhsa- lo dijo tan rápido que ni le entendí

- Perdón pero ¿qué dijiste? No entiendo – le dije poniendo mi mano cerca del oído

- Que me disculpes ¿ ok?

- no creas que por esta pequeña platica, seremos los "amigos unidos por siempre" aun no confío en ti, y eso junto con mi amistad te lo tienes que ganar, y créeme no te será tan fácil, aun pienso que eres aburrido – le dije con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica

-Bueno, entonces ya lo veremos Isabela. Tengo mucha paciencia al respecto…ahora dime "compañera" por que estabas llorando , y no me digas lo que todas las niñas y su "nada" por eso no me la trago.

No sé porque, pero como realmente necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien, sacarlo todo y pues Draco quería que confiara en el ¿ no? le conté toda la historia, desde que lo conocí hasta el momento cuando me dejo en el bosque y cuando me lo había visto momentos atrás con su nueva novia.

-Sabes, en este momento, quisiera matarlo, por lo que te hiso – me dijo Draco

-No creo que valga la pena, además, viste su novia, ahora entiendo que no estoy a la altura de ella y por eso me dejo -dije bajando la cabeza

-Escúchame bien Isabela, tú eres una buena persona, eres hermosa y muy inteligente, y la verdad ese idiota se perdió de una gran persona que no supo valorar, pero estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien _ Eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera ¿indirecta? Seguro son cosas mías_

Yo solo lo abrase y le dije

-gracias Draco, realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más que no sea Harry , pero no te emociones sigo en mi posición anterior aun que con esto , ya ganaste varios puntos a tu favor.

-Me alegra mucho que lo pienses de esa manera –Se levanto y me ofreció la mano para yo pudiera levantarme.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Oye pero antes de entrar, si en este momento te invitara por una cerveza de mantequilla Hogsmeade el sábado, aceptarías ¿? Sé que no confías en mi aun así que solo iríamos como conocidos, compañeros o como quieras llamarlo.

-¿Seria como una cita?

-No lo había pensado de esa manera pero si lo planteas de ese modo, entonces sí , será como una cita , como simples conocidos claro – me dijo guiñándome nuevamente el ojo.

-entonces que dices ¿aceptas?

- me encantaría ir a una cita de "conocidos "contigo.

Esto es realmente extraño, primero lo odiaba y ahora iba a tener una cita con el ¿? No se que pasa últimamente por mi cabeza , pero creo que es momento que pase del capítulo de Edward y busque otra cosa, no puedo estar todo el tiempo así , además será una forma de demostrarle a los Cullen que no soy tan frágil como pensaban , es momento de que conozcan el carácter de bella Potter

**¿Que les pareció? Realmente me entretuve mucho cuando escribí el capitulo, pero ya saben, si me equivoque en algo, díganme por favor, para poder corregirlo, trataré de subir capitulo nuevo, no olviden dejar su comentario, aun que solo diga "ME gusto "no me gusto "o algo así. **

**Si no les gusta la forma que va tomando la historia , díganme sus sugerencias..**

**Bueno entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicas: ) **

**Que creen que pasara en la cita ¿? Saldrá bien, o Edward hará algo para arruinarle, es probable que no cambie nada, no se …. Ya tengo el capitulo escrito, solo lo tengo que subir y ya pero, tendrán que esperar, **


	4. día de la cita

**C/c/Bella**

Desde que entraron los Cullen a la escuela, debo de admitir que los he estado evitando, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de contestar sus preguntas y después de ver el beso de Edward con su compañera hacia que menos quisiera verlos. Se que su familia no era culpable de lo que Edward hiciera o no hiciera pero verlos me hacia pensar en las cosas que pasaron y pudimos haber pasado le mentiría su les dijera que me encuentro bien emocionalmente , a Edward todavía lo extraño, pero no sería normal que lo olvidara en tan poco tiempo , se que estas cosas llevan su tiempo , y como dicen , no hay mal que dure cien años.

Una tarde iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando me llamo la profesora McGonagall para decirme que el director necesitaba hablar conmigo inmediatamente conmigo. Cuando llegue a su oficina el ya me esperaba en su escritorio

-Isabela, me alegra que hayas venido, necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy importante.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que era lo que me iba a preguntar o decir.

-Eh estado investigado el hospital psiquiátrico que mencionaste, cuando fui a entregarles su carta. Quiero que me digas exactamente qué es lo que recuerdas de ese lugar – su pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida casi nadie me preguntaba de ese lapso en mi vida.

-Bueno la verdad, recuerdo muy poco, porque no es algo de lo que me guste acordarme.

- no importa, solo dime, de lo que te acuerdes.- insistió

-de acuerdo ammm recuerdo perfectamente el día que mi mamá me fue a refundir en ese lugar., lo recuero como si hubiera sido ayer …

-¿no recuerdas nada extraño durante tu estancia en el hospital?

-Bueno, recuerdo que a veces iban personas con capas negras que cubrían su rostro, y siempre iban al área donde yo me encontraba.- le dije tratando de recordar más acerca de ese lugar

-¿Había más niños contigo?

-si , bueno el lugar tenía muchas áreas y en donde yo estaba solo recuerdo haber visto a unos 6 , aun que después solo fuimos 5 por que esos hombres de capa negra , se llevaron a uno y jamás lo volví a ver.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que recuerdes?

-Bueno, recuerdo que siempre estudiaban nuestra habilidad, y cuando los hombres de capa negra iban, nos hacian darles una demostración de lo que hacíamos, una vez pregunte pero la enfermera me dijo que ellos solo eran doctores que iban a revisar nuestra avance en el proceso de curación

El Director se quedo pensando un momento y toda la habitación se quedo en un silencio un poco incomodo para mi, así que decidí romperlo.

-Profesor si me permite la pregunta ¿Por qué le interesa tanto ese hospital?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, si las cosas son como yo las imagino, estoy seguro de que pronto sabrás lo que está pasando, pero mientras tanto, regresa a tus clases mi querida Isabela.

-Hasta luego profesor – le dije mientras salía de su oficina

Cuando salí iban pasando Edward y su novia_, esto me huele a problemas_ pensé. Ella solo me empujo haciendo que tirara mis cosas. Edward solo se me quedo viendo con una cara muy seria, mientras su novia se reía.

¡Rayos! si tan solo no estuviera frente a la oficina del director y pudiera darle un golpe, solo uno directamente en sus… _respira Isabela, consentrate, hoy no queremos problemas, solo dedícate a recoger tus cosas_… Me agache y comencé a recogerlas, a quien engaño , tenía la necesidad de golpearla pero no podía , estaba enfrente de la oficina del director , eso era lo único que me detenía , que si no , mínimo , la hubiera dejado sin cabello y con un barro y como era vampiro , jamás se iba a quitar y siempre se acordaría de mi….

-Hey ¿estás bien? - dijo alguien, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-sí, estoy bien gracias – le dije aun sin voltear a ver quién era, solo vi que se agacho para ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme- entonces fue cuando voltee a ver quién era

-Draco ¿qué haces aquí?- le dije

-Iba yo pasando, cuando vi como esa – dijo señalando a la novia de Edward – te empujo, y eso me recuerda.

Se levanto y miro directamente a Edward y a su novia.

- Sera mejor que dejen en paz a Isa _-¿Isa? Creo que hasta me ahogue con eso Desde cuando rayos Draco me dice "Isa "suena raro, _

-y si no lo quiero hacer ¿qué?- le dijo ella

-Tal vez ella no les haga nada, pero yo no tengo tanta paciencia así que no me subestimen.

-Hey, ¿Quién dijo que no haría nada ?

Me acerque a ella apuntándole con mi varita y con una mirada muy seria , este era un buen momento para que Edward , conociera el lado Potter , si bien , antes fingí ternura y torpeza y por estar junto a el , no me importaba tener que parecer tonta pero las cosas cambian y Es bueno que Edward se empiece a dar cuenta.

-Mira Güera barata y oxigenada, la próxima ves que te atrevas a tocarme un solo cabello, incluso a hablarme, créeme, no te conviene saber las consecuencias, no me subestimes solo porque no soy tan fuerte y ágil como tu…

-huy que miedo, pero como digas , ya nos veremos otro día – me dijo sarcástica y de manera burlona , jaja esta piensa que es broma , esperare con ansias la primera provocación ….

Ellos solo se alejaron del lugar, claramente no pensaban dejarme en paz. Yo seguía en un pequeño estado de Shock ¿acaso Draco me defendió? Definitivamente había subestimado mucho a Draco al pensar que era una mala persona. Draco se dio la vuelta y me extendió la mano para poder levantarme.

-Gracias por ayudarme, aunque como viste se defenderme sola , aun que esto fue otro punto a tu favor , conocido – le dije con una sonrisa la cual el también me devolvió pero con una risa incluida.

-Para eso estamos los conocidos ¿no? Además tu no pareces ser del tipo de personas violentas que les gusta discutir con la gente por favor no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que no puedas fue genial lo que le dijiste, pero gual pienso que necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando, como en esta ocasión. – me dijo

-Ok te concedo la razón en eso

-suelo tener la razón, bueno Isa, me tengo que ir pero no te olvides, nos vemos el sábado – dijo mientras se iba corriendo para no llegar tarde a su clase.

Los días pasaron un poco rápido por que cuando menos sentí, ya era sábado en la mañana, eso significaba, bueno 3 palabras: Cita con Draco y ni siquiera había pensado en que es lo que iba a usar.

Cuando desperté y me percate de todos esos problemas, me vestí y fui directamente por el desayuno. Cuando llegue fui directamente con Luna, Ginny y Hermione, definitivamente necesitaba su ayuda, pues no tenía ni idea de que podía usar.

-Necesito su ayuda urgentemente.

-¿qué paso Isa?- dijo Ginny .. _Y dalee con el nombre de "Isa "suena muy raro._

_-_Hace una semana, Draco me invito a salir como "conocidos " pero no tengo ni idea de que ponerme.

-primero, ¿ a dónde se supone que van a ir?- pregunto Luna

-solo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade por un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿solo eso ?Isabela, entonces no es tan urgente, solo pune un par de jeans y un chamarra calientita, no hay necesidad de tanta preocupación- dijo Hermione.

-Además, que no se supone que es una ¿cita como conocidos? Ni siquiera le dices amigo así que no veo la preocupación- dijo Ginny

-Admítelo Isabela, a ti te llama un poco la atención Draco, y no necesariamente como conocidos, antes por la fomra en que discutían podría creer que se odiaban , pero últimamente he visto que se saludan y sonríen , ademes piensan que no me doy cuenta pero te le quedas viendo en los desayunos y créeme , el hace lo mismo que tu – me dijo Luna.

-cl cl claro que no, y ya me tengo que ir porque, quedamos de vernos a las 4:00 y ya son las 3, tengo que vestirme .- dije rápidamente para evitar las preguntas incomodas.

Llegue al dormitorio y me puse unos jeans entubados con unas botas, y una sudadera que aparentemente se veía calientita , sinceramente no tenía ganas de verme gorda por estar usando mil chamarras , prefería tener fría a que se riera eternamente de mi aspecto. Por la primera cita.

Cuando baje, el ya me estaba esperando en la entrada para partir directamente a Hogsmeade. Pensé que me iba a decir algo pero solo sonrió. El trayecto fue un poco silencioso, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que decir y al parecer el estaba en las mismas circunstancias que yo, y solo por eso, cada uno se dedico a admirar el paisaje cada uno sumido en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos al lugar, nos fuimos a sentar y Draco pidió 2 Cervezas de Mantequilla para cada uno.

-Bien y amm , porque no me cuentas un poco de ti , porque bueno , ahora que somos conocidos , me gustaría saber más de mi compañera – Dijo Draco.

-Oye, después de lo de hoy , créeme , ya te considero como un amigo – le dje mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso

-Me alegra , asi que cuéntame de ti , me muero por saber cosas de mi amiga – me giño el ojo

Le conté todo, desde mis pasatiempos favoritos hasta, las películas que mas me gustaban, todo de todo, claro que yo igual le pregunte cosas, y sorprendentemente teníamos muchas cosas en común, realmente era encantador pero hubo algo que realmente me sorprendió cuando mencione el "programa especial " y de que mi mamá me abandono en ese hospital , bueno toda la historia

Pasó más tiempo, y con el tiempo, el frio se estaba apoderando lentamente de mí, yo solo intentaba recordar el motivo por el cual no me había traído algo mas calientito.

Cuando ya estaba obscureciendo, decidimos que era hora de regresar a la escuela. Intente pagar yo pero el insistió en que no debía pagar yo. Cuando salimos él iba delante de mí, las escaleras del lugar estaban realmente resbalosas por la nieve y obviamente mi torpeza decidió hacer acto de aparición porque resbale, yo solo estaba esperando sentir el golpe, pero cuando iba a chocar contra el piso caí enzima del que imagine era Draco.

-Discúlpame, esto es muy resbaloso y no me fije por donde iba- le dije

-No te preocupes, no me dolía tanto la caída. Solo ten mas…– iba a decir algo mas, pero en ese momento, como estábamos tan cerca que ni siquiera escuche si dijo algo mas o no pues nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos mutuamente Yo con cara de sorpresa y Draco con una Sonrisa, intente desviar la mirada pero el especio que había entre nosotros que era muy corto y además el color gris de sus ojos no ayudaba mucho tampoco… Nos estábamos acercando cada vez más, cuando de pronto una persona que sacaba la basura interrumpió el momento y Draco y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando porque de pronto Draco me dijo :

-Isabela, no traes otra chamarra ¿ verdad?

-no, la verdad no pensé que hiciera tanto frío.

Y en un acto de educación y caballerosidad, se quito su chamarra para ponérmela a mi. _Aww es tan dulce y tan …. Isabela, por favor, solos somos amigos, últimamente me desconcentro muy rápido _

-¡hey ¡ pero¿ y tu que te vas a poner? Te vas a enfermar.

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

Pero no le hice caso y lo abrase, mínimo para que no le diera tanto frío , aun que debo admitir que si tenía ganas de abrasarlo .El realmente se sorprendido cuando lo abrase pero después me paso también un brazo por los hombros y así , abrasados , regresamos a la escuela.

Hasta Esa Mañana, Solo lo veía como un conocido, y amigo pero después de verlo a los ojos y abrazarlo, mi cabeza estaba en una confusión y remolino de emociones y pensamientos, _y como no hacerlo, si cada vez que veo esos ojos, me pierdo en ellos y siento que…. Isabela ya basta, bueno, basta no pero, no es el momento de aclarar las emociones y menos cuando te están abrazando_

**Cc/ Draco**

Estaba realmente nervioso por mi Cita de "conocidos "con Bella, pero que Rayos, a quien engaño, a mi me gustaba mucho Isabela, desde que la vi en el hospital me llamo la atención y cuando me rechazo sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento y me dijo cosas que ninguna mujer me había dicho, para mi era normal que a mujer que le hablaba y coqueteaba, a los dos días, la estaba besando, y cuando Isabela me rechazo, golpeo muy feo a mi ego

Pero, yo se que ella no piensa lo mismo de mi así que la invite a salir con el nombre de "cita de conocidos "y así iniciar la operación "conquistar a Bella ".

Habíamos quedado de vernos en la entrada, así que cuando llegue, ella un no estaba, me senté pensando en algún tema de conversación para platicar con ella. De pronto escuche pasos y supe que era ella, solo le sonreí , porque la verdad , no tenía ni idea de que le podía decir .

En el camino, hubo un silencia un poco incomodo, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, yo básicamente pensando en temas para evitar este tipo de silencios. Cuando llegamos y pedimos las cervezas, decidí preguntarle cosas de ella, lo típico, la música que le gusta, películas etc.…Teníamos tanto en común. Incluso le recordé que habíamos ido al mismo psiquiátrico de pequeños.

El tiempo iba pasando, pero en algo que si me fije, fue que Isabela no llevaba chamarra y estaba comenzando a temblar un poco.

Cuando llego la hora de pagar, ella quiso insistir en pagar la cuenta, pero, como buen caballero que soy no se lo permití

Yo salí primero del lugar, pero de pronto escuche un leve grito, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía a Bella encima de mis, era obvio que se iba a caer con lo resbalosas que estaban esas escaleras y con lo despistada que es.

-Discúlpame, esto es muy resbaloso y no me fije por donde iba- me dijo disculpándose

-No te preocupes, no me dolía tanto la caída. Solo ten mas…– iba a decir algo mas, pero en ese momento ella alzo su mirada y por unos momento, se podría decir que nos conectamos por la simple mirada, además de que había muy poco espacio entre nosotros, tenía los ojos muy hermosos, de un color marrón .

El espacio entre nosotros, cada ves era mas pequeño y cuando estuvimos a punto de Besarnos , un hombre salió a tirar la basura ¡que idiota! Había arruinado que el que podía ser de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Cuando nos levantamos, me percate de que ella ya estaba temblando completamente, así que le ofrecí mi chamarra.

-Isabela, no traes otra chamarra ¿verdad?- dije un poco molesto

-no, la verdad no pensé que hiciera tanto frío.

Por educación y preocupación me quite la chamarra para dársela

-¡hey ¡ pero¿ y tú que te vas a poner? Te vas a enfermar.- me dijo

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

Pasaron unos minutos, y de la nada, sentí su brazo alrededor de mi, era obvia su intención, tratar de que no me diera frio, y la verdad, su intención fue muy noble a mi punto de vista .Yo solo sonreí, pero aprovechando la situación, le pase un brazo por los hombros para abrasarla y así abrazados regresamos a la escuela, definitivamente, me gustaba mucho esta mujer.

**Que les pareció el capitulo chicas ¿? Se que es corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo …. Díganme chicas , quieren que bella se acerque otra ves a Edward o les gusta la pareja Bella y Draco … ha y díganme , que quieren que pase con la chica de Edward ¿? Tengo algunas cosas en mente pero me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias….**

**Gracias por leer esto .. Prometo no dejar la historia **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo, espero poder actualizar más rápido , y ya saben , si me equivoque en algo , me háganmelo saber y yo con gusto lo arreglo ..**

**Plis dejen sus comentarios. son como mi pan de cada día que me motiva a seguir la historia **


	5. hay que conocerse mejor

CAPITULO 6

**C/c Bella**

Cuando llegamos al castillo Draco, rompió el silencio en el que estábamos

-Me encanto haber salido contigo esta noche Isa

Realmente no me gustaba que me digan Isa pero , tampoco quería que me dijeran "Bella" así me decía Edward y no quiero que me diga igual que él así que, será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarme al apodo de "Isa"

-fue agradable,

- bien entonces nos vemos después

En segundos, se me ocurro una súper idea solo para ver la reacción de Draco , mejor dicho , quería ver su cara así que Yo solo le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me fui, acto que dejo a Draco en shock , solo me di la vuelta y me fui con una gran sonrisa , no sé qué me pasa con Draco , solo dejare que pase lo que tenga que pasar .. y que las cosas fluyan solas

Cuando llegue a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Luna estaba sentada, emocionada y cargada de preguntas hacia m

-Y bien

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije, fingiendo no comprender a que se refería

-No te hagas Isa, dime como te fue en tu cita con Draco, ¿Qué hicieron?

Le conté detalladamente todo, desde que Salí hasta cuando nos despedimos.

-La pregunta más importante es ¿Te gusta Draco?- me pregunto Luna después de la larga platica

-Pues, es muy diferente estar con el que con Edward, pero debo de admitir, que si movió todos mis pensamientos y ahora estoy realmente confundía en cuanto a Draco

-Bueno, pero apenas es la primera cita, aunque es obvio que le gustas a Draco

-De verdad piensas ¿eso?

-Si, por que después de todas las miradas que te pone en los desayunos y cenas,

- no me había dado cuenta que Draco me veía tanto

-Pero no solo él, también Edward Cullen lo hace -Me dijo luna

Me quede en un pequeño shock, por saber que Draco me veía, pero cuando pensaba en que también lo hacía Edward, era raro y hasta un poco acosador.

Desde mi cita con Draco, cuando lo encuentro siempre nos sonreímos, hemos platicado varias ocasiones y descubrí lo extraordinariamente gentil que es Draco

Una mañana Iba caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando de pronto alguien me jalo del brazo.

-¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste salir con ese Draco Malfoy!- ..Tenía que ser Edward, como no se me ocurrió

-no sé porque te molesta, son cosas que no te importan- _mantén la calma Bella, no grites ni te alteres porque no queremos hacer una escena enfrente del salón de Snape_…

-Claro que si me importa,

-Creo que deje muy claro como seria nuestra relación, el día que me dejaste en el bosque- le conteste con frialdad.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar Bella, las cosas no son así…

-¿ah no? Pues mira, me da igual la explicación, lo hecho, hecho esta, y si quieres que te perdone lo hago, realmente no me la puedo pasar enojada contigo….

-Hay Bella no sabes cómo te extrañe este tiempo , prometo que no te voy a fallar otra vez, fui un tonto al creer que era lo mejor para ti , pero con el tiempo , estoy seguro de que juntos podremos…..

_Blah blah ¿"juntos"? , yo que pensé que le había dicho con tacto y de manera decente, pero nooo , Edward me lo pone difícil , Es hora el plan B Isabela , hay que bajar a Edward de la nube de Goku de cinco minutos , y traerlo a su cruda realidad _

-Haber, creo que entendiste mal, dije que te perdonaba, no que pensara regresar contigo, si quieres, podemos ser amigos pero, de mi parte no que hay más que una amistad...

Cuando le dije eso, en su cara aparecieron como mil expresiones y emociones diferentes, enojo, ira, tristeza, culpabilidad, depresión y la lista podría segur….

-Pero Bella, lo que pasó…

-Nada Edward, perdiste tu oportunidad, además, ahora tienes a tu güera vulgar y oxigenada, que escuche que se llama Tanya ¿no? Yo que tu, mejor me dedicaba a enseñarle un poco de educación, para que no haga sus shows en frente de todos….

En ese momento no sé de donde pero la estúpida novia de Edward apareció y me empezó a medio empujar, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no aguante más y como llevaba un pequeña botella con agua, se la vacié en el cabello que era obvio que estaba planchado.

Entonces ella volteo y me vio con una cara que, si sus ojos fueran pistolas ya me hubiera matado, realmente me quede en shock con su expresión.

-Sera mejor que corras – me dijo "Tanya "supe su nombre cuando escuche a Edward tratar de calmarla.

No lo pensé 2 veces y Salí corriendo,pero mi torpeza izo acto de aparición e haciendo que me tropezara en las escaleras, lo último que escuche fue que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero ya no logre ver quien era porque me había desmayado.

Cuando desperté, no sabía con precisión cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solo escuche que alguien estaba a mi lado ..

Me vi, y tenía una pierna enyesada, genial, ahora tenía una pierna rota….

- ¿Harry?

-Isabela, me diste un buen susto, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando te vi caer en la escaleras y todo por el idiota de Cullen y su novia- me dijo tomando mi mano

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-una semana exactamente, no han dejado de preguntarme por ti, en especial Draco que solo pudo venir una vez…

-¿me vino a ver Draco?

Harry estaba a punto de contestar pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas, eran Hermione , luna y Ginny

- ¡ Isa !

-hola chicas,

- por fin despertaste, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti….- Dijo Luna

-Al final, mi huida ya no resulto tan genial…

-si te refieres a Tanya, McGonagall y Snape se encargaron de ella, digamos que, ahora tiene mucho trabajo que hacer en el bosque matando arañas….- Me dijo Hermione

-Tengo que ir un día de estos a verla, por lo menos una foto tengo que tener

-cuando salgas vamos, no nos podemos perder eso – me dijo Ginny

-Hablando de eso, Harry no sabes ¿cuando salgo de aquí?

-Acabo de hablar con la enfermera, y dijo el próximo lunes por la tarde, como te golpeaste la cabeza, quiere estar segura de que no hay ningún problema, aun que no veo el problema, siempre has estado medio loquita hermana.- me dijo Harry riéndose.

-Muy gracioso Harry, siempre tan lindo tu sentido del humor.

-Sabes que es broma Bells , además cuando salgas prometo que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade por algo

- Hecho, pero no quiero que se la pasen cuidándome como si fuera incapaz de comer sola o que por cualquier cosa pregunten si me duele ¿algo de acuerdo?

-Está bien , pero ahora , nos tenemos que ir , tenemos clase con Snape y no creo que le agrade que lleguemos tarde ,

considerando que a mí no es como que me tenga mucho aprecio

Pasaron los días y el sábado, yo ya estaba como León enjaulado sin comer, me aburría demasiado por que cuando iban a verme solo era un par de horas y después obviamente se tenían que ir a clases

Y cualquiera en mi lugar le pasaría lo mismo, considerando que era la única en la enfermería y que no me dejaban ni sacar la nariz, es mas ni levantarme de la cama podía…

Pero ese día mi mente comenzó a formular unos planes para sacarme del aburrimiento, pero de algún modo todos consistían en escaparme de ahí un rato. No tenía ni idea de a dónde podía ir, pero realmente necesitaba salir.

Me levante y tome un par de muletas que estaban junto a mi cama para cuando saliera de la enfermería y me encamine a la puerta, me asome y gracias al cielo, no había nadie cerca, pase por un par de pasillos pero cuando llegue a las escaleras se presento el problema, como rayos iba a bajar las escaleras.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto escuche que alguien me hablaba.

-Se puede saber ¿qué pretendes al estar fuera de la enfermería y tratar de bajar las escaleras sin ayuda?

Esa voz la conocía perfectamente, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, detrás de mí con su ceño fruncido

-Hola Draco , emmm sabes esto tiene una muy buena explicación ..

-Que bien porque me encantaría escucharla, pero antes, vamos a la enfermería para que no te regañen ,por tu intento de escape…

Me siguió hasta la enfermería y me ayudo a subir a la camilla nuevamente, y yo obviamente iba como niña berrinchuda que no había logrado salirse con la suya.

Iba a comenzar a hablar pero Draco me dijo en un tono bastante serio :

-Bien ahora si explicarme , que pretendías hacer , no has tenido preocupados a todos y tu como si no te importara nada , decides salir y bajar las escaleras con una pierna rota y un golpe en la cabeza, estas consciente de que te pudo pasar algo otra vez…

-Ok te concedo la razón , fue una estupidez haberme salido así , y admito que no había yo considerado las escaleras cuando me escape , pero es que estaba tan aburrida que quería salir , y hacer algo

- comprendo que estes aburrida y en ese caso creo que se puede arreglar , tengo una idea para que no estes tan aburrida como dices- me dijo mientras me sonreía

CONTINUARA…

**Que les pareció ¿? A mí me gusto, perdón por tardar tanto pero es que , toda la inspiración para escribir se me fue y en esas condiciones no quería yo escribir por que podía arruinar la historia **

**Ya saben dejen su reviews , y díganme que opinan , también sus sugerencias :D prometo tratar de no tardar , pero de que no pienso dejar la historia no lo haré …**

**Perdón si esta un poco corto en capitulo **


End file.
